


The Ghosts that We Knew (Merlin+Arthur)

by calonlan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Mumford & Sons, ghosts that we knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calonlan/pseuds/calonlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid set to Mumford & Sons' "Ghosts That We Knew". Gen or slash, depending on your POV! Originally posted on YouTube (cbeaglemaniac) May 21st 2012.</p>
<p>Spoilers for series 1-4 only!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts that We Knew (Merlin+Arthur)




End file.
